Unbreakable Bond
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: After Leonardo and Raphael hog the TV and games console, Michelangelo goes topside with Monalisa and Michelangelo reminisces how much he appreciates and loves his adopted big sister. COMPLETED


**Hey all!**

**Here's another TMNT One-shot! I've been wanting to write a fic focused on Monalisa and Michelangelo as I wanted to show the sort of Little Brother/Big Sister bond they have. Especially after I wrote the scene in Changes when Mona is in a come after being attacked by the Foot's evil Scientist Dr Arden and he poured out his heart and soul to her trying to wake her up.**

**It's not my best one-shot, but I hope you enjoy it all the same! Hoping to update Cherished very soon! lol!**

**Unbreakable Bond**

"Defence! Don't forget your defence!"

"Higher on the kick!"

"Eyes on your opponent!"

Beads of sweat flew everywhere and grunts filled the air as a sparring session was in place in the turtles' lair.

Splinter was shouting several orders to his students as they fought in pairs.

Leonardo was paired up with Donatello and Michelangelo was paired with Raphael.

Monalisa, the lizard lady was on the side, but she kept her blood pumping and her energy up by performing some kung fu crane style moves with her warfans.

As there were five of them, she couldn't join in so instead had taken turns with each turtle every sparring match and was now doing exercises on her own.

Leonardo was doing well by blocking Donatello's attacks with his bo staff, though the brainy turtle was doing more defensive than offence, it wasn't surprising for the gentle science loving turtle.

Raphael was letting his impatience get the better of him by attacking by analysing the situation and Michelangelo was gleefully jumping and hopping out of the way of his attacks hoping his hot headed brother would lose his footing and fall flat on his face.

Before long, Donatello had managed to disarm Leonardo by knocking his katana out of his hands and knocking him off his feet and Raphael had done the same to Michelangelo then left on his plastron before crossing his sai over his throat.

"Whoa easy bro!" cried Michelangelo a little scared "Don't kill me!"

Raphael just smirked evilly at his little brother and removed his sai and placed them in his belt.

"K.O!" Mona had cried excitedly as she had seen her mate take down Michelangelo and Splinter slammed his stick to the ground.

"And finish!" he barked.

Immediately Donatello and Raphael helped Leonardo and Michelangelo up and they bowed to their sensei.

Mona placed her fans in her belt and also bowed to Splinter.

"Well done my children." Splinter praised "You have shown great strength and focus today."

The turtles and Mona smiled proudly.

Splinter then nodded his head.

"Training has concluded for today." he informed "We will resume your lessons later." He then turned and walked to his quarters to rest.

* * *

As soon as he had gone, everyone began to relax.

"Whoo!" Michelangelo cried gleefully "Time to beat the next level of Mortal Kombat 9!"

He jumped up and ran to the TV area but as soon as he reached the sofa there was no sign of the controllers anywhere, he was sure he left them on the coffee table just three hours ago before Splinter called them for training.

"Where'd the controllers go?" cried Michelangelo "I know I left them right here!" he cried as he looked at the table then looked underneath in case he had dropped them.

Just then the TV came on and he heard Raphael and Leonardo laugh behind him.

"Ah ha!" Raphael cried "We're onto Jade's level!"

Michelangelo's eyes widened in shock as his two older brothers took the controllers and sat on the sofa.

"Wait! Wait wait wait!" he said in a matter of fact voice "Obviously you've forgotten a very important rule about video games, I always play!"

"Yeah!" agreed Raphael "And that's the problem Mikey! It's our turn!"

"We'll call you when there's an opening!" said Leonardo not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah! Say in about ten years!" Raphael added "Now move your shell!"

Michelangelo sighed and walked away from the TV area, he saw Donatello walking into his lab and wondered whether to join him, but the brainy turtle had shut the door but not before placing a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door.

Michelangelo sighed again, he knew Donatello wouldn't want him in the lab if he was working on something dangerous so it looked like it was going to be a boring few hours.

Sulking, Michelangelo walked over to the middle of the lair where he sat on a set of stairs with his chin in his hands.

No sooner had he sat down when he felt a small hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Mona looking down at him with a sympathetic look.

"Aww Mikey." She said "Have your older brothers hogged your video game?"

Michelangelo pouted and nodded.

"Uh hmmm." He whined.

Mona laughed gently

"And I'm guessing Donny's not letting you in his lab today?" she asked.

Michelangelo nodded again and pouted more.

"Poor baby brother." Mona laughed "Look at that bottom lip, quit your sulking, you got your sister's attention if you want it?"

At those words, Michelangelo's eyes lit up.

"How about you and I have some brother and sister time on the rooftops?" Mona suggested "Maybe if we're lucky we can get some extra ninja practice in?"

Michelangelo smiled gleefully at the fact he would get to spend some time with his adopted sister.

"Ok." He said "Let's go!"

He jumped up and made sure he had his nun chucks with him then followed Mona to the entrance of the lair.

* * *

They soon made their way to a ladder in the tunnel outside the lair before making their way to the top.

Michelangelo peeked out to make sure the coast was clear then helped Mona out.

"Thanks little brother." Mona said gratefully as she tightened her ninja band and wiped her hands on her hot pants.

They soon were in the process of climbing a fire escape ladder to get to the rooftops, normally Michelangelo was the one racing to get to the top but this time he let Mona get to the top first by giving her a boost by grabbing her foot and throwing her upwards.

Mona, as he threw her up to the roof did a perfect somersault and landed gracefully on the roof.

Michelangelo soon followed and hopped onto the roof doing a few flips before he landed next to her.

Mona looked up at the moon and sighed.

"It's a beautiful night tonight." she said "I've never thought about it, but we are lucky to see nights like this in places the humans will shy away from."

Michelangelo nodded in agreement.

"It is a beautiful night." he said "So what are we gonna do up here?"

"Maybe an outdoor exercise?" suggested Mona "Perhaps you could show me what you've been learning with the Kung Fu Monkey styles?"

Michelangelo instantly jumped into action as soon as he heard those words.

"Monkey Style! Oh yeah!" he said gleefully "Let's get working!"

Mona instantly opened up her fans extended her arms outwards like wings and positioned her feet.

"Let's see what you can do!" she said

Michelangelo instantly began to hop around with his fists bend and made a couple of monkey sounds excitedly.

"Monkey wrist strike!" Mona called out and Michelangelo pretended to strike an opponents jaw with his wrists has he shoved them upwards.

"Monkey flip kick!" Mona barked and Michelangelo did a couple of light kicks in the air still calling out monkey sounds.

Mona then began to pull off a few moves of her own in crane style before closing her fans and performing snake style.

* * *

For a long time, they practised Kung Fu moves, Mona had moved in front of Michelangelo and they started to spar together, Mona using snake and mantis style to fight whilst Michlangelo continued to use Monkey and some of Tiger style, though he was hesitant to perform such fierce moves on Mona.

"This is fun!" Michelangelo said as he performed a finishing move "Hooyah!" he cried "But still it would be cool to beat the next level of Mortal Kombat!"

Mona smiled at her adopted little brother and shook her head at his game obsession.

"I love hanging out with you Mona." Michelangelo said softly as he settled into a straight standing position "You're a great big sister!"

"I only do what a big sister does." said Mona placing her fans in her belt and walking over to Michelangelo "That and because I love you."

Michelangelo gave a cute goofy smile.

"If you want I can give Raph and Leo a little smack down in the dojo for nicking your game time?" Mona teased.

"Would you?" asked Michelangelo his eyes wide with hope.

"Sure." said Mona with a wink "Although, you must remember to share your game time." she added slightly "I do notice you play with the games consoles a lot."

Michelangelo blushed a little.

She was right, he always played with the video games when they weren't training, or doing outdoor exercises or patrolling.

"Ok Mona." he said "I'll share more...if I get first dibs on everything!"

Mona laughed then hugged Michelangelo around his neck.

"You little shell for brains!" she said affectionately.

* * *

Michelangelo hugged Mona back tightly, he truly loved his big sister and he appreciated the fact that she was always there for him when his brothers were being short with him.

He remembered the other night he had woken from a bad dream and was in the kitchen getting a drink and Mona had come in and saw him.

She had asked him if he was alright and he openly told her he had a bad dream to which she sat with him and offered to listen if he wanted to talk about it.

There was another time he felt ashamed because Splinter had told him off for not taking his training seriously and Mona had sat with him with a large cup of hot chocolate and had given him advice on how to take his training seriously as well as balance it with his humour.

"Your brothers, Sensei, friends and I appreciate the fact you can light up a room with that humour of yours Mikey." she had told him, "But you must remember to listen to your sensei when he wants you to take training to heart."

Michelangelo normally would shut it out if his brothers got huffy with him about training, but Mona was more soft spoken and he could listen to her.

But what made him feel he had a bond with the lizard lady was that she was more than happy to spend time with him when he sorted through his comic books and action figures, and even listen to him when he spoke about his dreams of being the famous Turtle Titan.

"But why be a superhero Mikey?" Mona asked "When you're already one? The way you along with your brothers fight the Purple Dragons? Fight the Foot Ninja and other crime? You already do a lot and you don't need a silly costume to prove it?"

Those last words had set a sliver of comfort through the young turtle's heart and he was more in love with Mona as a sister than ever.

* * *

"I know I say this a lot Mona." said Michelangelo "But you truly are the best big sister ever." he hugged her again tightly "I don't know where I'd be without you."

Mona chuckled as she released Michelangelo from her embrace.

"And you're such a fun little brother." she said pinching his cheek "You always light up my day!"

"Come on then!" said Michelangelo "Let's get our blood pumping again! I'll race you to that chimney!" he pointed to a tall chimney some rooftops away.

"Very well then." teased Mona as she stretched her legs and arms out and got ready to run.

"On your mark...get set..."

"GO!" Michelangelo yelled and raced to the edge of the rooftop to hop to the next one, it wasn't long before Mona was right next to him, bounding gracefully as they raced over the rooftops.

They soon made it to the Chimney and both touched it at the same time declaring it a draw. Breathless and laughing, both agreed that the rest of the evening was going to be a good one as long as they stuck together and fought together with honour and sibling love.

**And that's my Mona and Michelangelo sibling bonding one-shot. I suppose a lot of you may have noticed the dialogue where Michelangelo's talking about his game from 'Nobody's Fool' and instead of 'Battle Ravage' it's Mortal Kombat 9.**

**I hope you enjoyed the one-shot and stayed tuned for more updates of Cherished coming soon! :)**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
